


肖万查万|发情

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Alpha Sebastian Shaw, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omega Erik Lehnsherr, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Charles Xavier, Rape, Triggers, Violence, this is porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 一辆Omega万发情到神志不清的车！真的很雷！！完全是个人xp发泄！！！！注意避雷！！！！
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

塞巴斯蒂安·肖松开扯住他领口的手，看着艾瑞克瘫软下去。他那被薄汗浸湿的贴身灰衬衫在挣扎中卷了上去，裸露出苍白脆弱的腰腹。昏暗的房间里浮动着几缕午后阳光，金色的粉尘在光下舞动，空气中再明显不过的甜蜜气味浪潮般涌动着。艾瑞克痛苦地伏倒在床上，痉挛的手指揪扯住绣有地狱火徽章的床单，领口被蹭得更歪斜，腺体摩擦织物，让那股浓重的麝香散得更远。

“滚，”凶悍的Omega说，声音嘶哑，颤栗不止，“滚出去。”

肖垂下眼睛看着他。艾瑞克根本没有力气抬起身，他的面颊蹭着充满肖气息的床褥，Alpha滚烫的信息素气味随每次呼吸涌入肺腔。他听着自己狼狈的喘息声，夹杂着换气过急时的咳呛，肺部拼命摄入更多氧气，试图缓解大脑的晕眩。他的小腹阵阵抽搐，Alpha很久之前留下的标记让他的身体本能地做着回应，即使肖只是站在这儿，站在他身边，就足以让他湿得一塌糊涂。

“看来，”过了很久，他听见肖在他头顶开口道，声音又轻又平稳，“你需要帮助。”

到处都好烫。到处都好痛。下一秒钟，肖修长的手指就纠结进了他短短的头发里，把他的脑袋强行拽起来，让他扬起下颌。Omega双颊晕染的红晕一路扩散到脖颈，绿眼睛睁得大大的，翘起的姜色睫毛上挂着泪水，薄薄的嘴唇启得很开，随着剧烈的喘息阵阵颤栗。他望着Alpha的灰眼睛，艰难地吞咽了一下。

“不，”他说。

Alpha本来就上挑的眉毛扬得更高，Omega被迫仰起头，裸露出脆弱的脖颈，急促的脉搏贴着薄薄的皮肤疯狂跳动，那渴望被标记的腺体埋在浮现出蓝色血管的优雅颈部。艾瑞克竭力控制着自己的双眼不要失焦，也许肖会强迫他，他想，也许他会像所有Alpha在这种情况下都会做的那样扇他几个耳光，让不服从的Omega像狗一样颤栗着求他操自己。

肖的做法要更糟。糟多了，超出他的想象：他倾下身子，吻了他。

Alpha亲吻着Omega灼烫的薄唇，撬开他紧咬的牙关，舌尖伸进去，在彼此口腔里留下甜蜜的香味。艾瑞克觉出颤栗沿脊骨一路爬下去，他彻底软了下去，允许肖伸出另一只手来揽住自己，他的穴口开始抽缩起来，更多用于润滑的爱液沿大腿淌下，准备着迎接Alpha的侵入，准备接受成结，准备受孕。

泪水从他眼里流下来，一切都模糊起来，剧烈的痛苦从心脏升起。不。不。但他的神志维持不了多久，他听见自己发出丢脸的小小呜咽。肖的吻从嘴唇滑到面颊，舔去他的泪水，移到下颌，最后留在耳垂。他细致地舔吻着他的耳垂；每当艾瑞克想要挣扎，他就会扯紧他的头发，肖跪到床上，把身体伏得更低，他们的腺体在小小的动作间摩擦着。艾瑞克发出模糊不清的呻吟。

“你需要我，艾瑞克。”他轻轻说，气流拂过Omega耳边，“一向如此。你需要我。”

“查尔斯……”艾瑞克的声音嘶哑含混，“查尔斯，查尔斯……”

肖微笑起来。

噢，天真的，天真的小艾瑞克。

肖的亲吻向下移动，舔吻着腺体所在的位置，纯粹的Alpha气息四散弥漫，让那舌尖牙齿下的动脉跳动得更急促。紊乱期的发情和刚刚的打斗让艾瑞克毫无反抗的余力，他呜咽着颤栗起来，泪水从绿眼睛中涌出，他湿得更厉害，绝望和羞耻让他夹紧双腿，爱液甚至浸透了薄薄的牛仔裤面料。

“嗯……”肖微微撤开一点，再次欣赏Omega发情的样子，他舔着薄薄的嘴唇，“尝起来，我不在的时候，你被别人标记过。一个陌生Alpha，”他轻轻说，“年轻，但是强大。是谁呢？你这浪荡、浪荡的小婊子，为自己找了一匹头狼。”

艾瑞克挣扎着保持呼吸，汗水从苍白的额前滴落，发情的痉挛让他浑身颤栗不止。可他能感应到四周的金属，肖手腕上的手表，脖颈上的项链，衣服上的别针；整栋房子的金属都在嗡嗡地呼唤他的名字，颤栗着等待他下达命令，在他动弹手指的一瞬间就钻破墙皮，把肖和一切都撕扯成碎片。——但此时他却被揪扯着跪在床上，肖牢牢压制着他的磁力，仿佛这个致死级的变种Omega是个全然无害的男孩，一条随处可见的狗，一个八美金一回的娼妓。

“现在，”Alpha轻声说，“我要你吃下我往你嘴里放的东西，你要吃下去，你要咽下去，用你的漂亮嘴巴把我给你的奖励弄得湿漉漉的。很湿很湿，像你一样。”

艾瑞克的眼神表示他会把肖放进他两片薄唇之间的任何东西都一口咬断。

“噢，艾瑞克，”肖的语气近乎温柔，“你总是不学乖。”

在艾瑞克表示出愤怒之前，那修长优雅、养尊处优的手指就像铁钳似的在他下颌处收紧，如此用力，以至于艾瑞克怀疑自己的下颌骨要碎裂了。他咬紧的牙关被撬开，肖的指尖掐进他骨骼的缝隙里，肌骨摩擦的咯咯声在他耳边响动，让人毛骨悚然。艾瑞克听见自己发出一声窒息似的叫喊，他的下巴要脱臼了，他的脸上肯定已经留下了淤青，那双泪汪汪的绿眼睛睁得很大。像受虐的动物。肖想道，一边加大了手上的力气，艾瑞克挣扎得如此厉害，让他觉得自己现在用的力量足以掀翻一辆卡车。他用另一只手拉开裤子拉链，把那已经勃起一半的阴茎放出来，它垂在那儿，丑陋又强壮。艾瑞克只来得及看了它一眼，那玩意就顺畅地插入了他的喉咙。

信息素。他觉得自己一辈子都没闻过如此强烈、邪恶、有侵犯性的信息素，在阴茎滑入他口腔的一瞬间，那气味就在他鼻腔炸开。艾瑞克的下身痉挛起来，渴望受孕的本能让他呻吟着翘起臀部，视野逐渐模糊起来。为了保险，肖的手依旧牢牢捏着他的下巴，完全勃起、大得吓人的阴茎被那紧致痉挛的喉咙刺激得仿佛还在继续涨大。泪水从Omega眼里流出，紊乱器的高烧让他的嘴巴操起来甚至更舒服。肖只想用他的喉咙做润滑，当然，如果他知道身下的Omega现在湿得有多厉害，这一步就不必要了。他慢慢挺送两下胯部，发出满足的叹息。一边低头看着Omega的反应。他好像变得温顺了。不过肖不会掉以轻心。

“一会儿，”他说，“我们会把你脖子上讨厌的气味抹掉，艾瑞克。然后我会好好、好好地标记你。我会好好地操你，让你接下来一个月身上都全是我的味道。”

他松开艾瑞克，看着Omega再次倒回床上，咳呛着，干呕不止。肖揪起他后背的衣服，让他转了转身子，然后拉起他的胯部。艾瑞克想要爬起身来，但Alpha的气味让他浑身发软，模糊的视线里不断闪过不详的黑影。查尔斯应该在这儿，在他发情的时候。他想。查尔斯应该陪在他虚弱的Omega身边，确保他的安全，满足他的需求。当然，他不在这儿。他得到的是这个…… **这个** 。

艾瑞克觉出自己的胯部被捞起，完全像个玩具似的被肖用双手牢牢捏住，固定在身前。没有扩张，没有多余的润滑，他自己的爱液已经开始顺着苍白瘦削的大腿向下滴落，肖腾出一只手来抚摸着他的腰，手指描摹着他肌骨的线条，他的衣服滑到肩胛附近，肖俯身吻着他后背露出的肋骨形状，觉出Omega在自己的亲吻和抚摸下颤抖起来，肌肉一寸寸绷紧，让他的身体变得甚至更加好看。

“马上就好了，艾瑞克。乖一点……”

他挺送进去。艾瑞克的脸贴在乱糟糟的床单上，发出一声闷闷的哭叫，颤抖的、变音的。他的大腿在剧痛中自动分得更开，痉挛着伏低身子，腰肢扭曲成美丽的弓形。肖的手仿佛两只铁钳，拉扯着他的胯部，把他拽得离自己更近，直到Alpha摇晃的睾丸碰到艾瑞克的臀部。艾瑞克听见肖叹息一声，然后他动作起来。Omega的手指痉挛着揪扯住身下的织物，他呻吟起来，被剧痛和耻辱的快感折磨得痛苦万分，他那完美又紧致的苍白臀瓣随每次颤栗的抽气而夹紧。肖的手指抚摸着他胯骨的折痕，满意地看着Omega在自己身下颤抖。他服用了过多的抑制剂，以至于断药后的发情来得猛烈又痛苦。如果没有Alpha操他几顿，他可能甚至活不过今晚。

艾瑞克也许昏过去了几秒，或者更久，他不确定。他能闻见空气中浮动的精液与汗水的味道，肖猛烈的动作，肖掐进他肌肤里的手指。他听见自己细小的呜咽和呻吟，如此陌生，没人会想到万磁王能发出像这样的动静。他是个Omega。这事实如此清晰地显昭出来，他那随Alpha的抽插而挺动不止的纤窄腰肢，他那柔韧光洁的甜蜜肌肤，他夹杂着啜泣的呻吟，他的眼泪，他那浓烈又淫荡的信息素味，绝望地渴求着Alpha的到来，渴求着孕育新的生命。肖马上就要成结了，他加快频率，手游移到艾瑞克的臀部，不像大多数Omega那样的柔美曲线，艾瑞克的身体呈现一种低体脂的性感，刀削斧凿般的脊背线条延伸到两个对称的腰窝中间，然后是紧致白皙的臀瓣，完美的半球形，随肖的动作微微颠动，好像以冬青小枝装饰的圣诞布丁那样富有弹性，美味多汁。艾瑞克被他操得浑身颤抖，一次次瘫软下去又被强拉起来，紊乱急促的呼吸使他的肌肤展示出微微缺氧时的潮红。然后他听见——起先他觉得这是梦——他听见一个熟悉的声音。

“放开他。”平静稳定的男中音。艾瑞克觉出肖的动作停滞了。他想转过头去，但是没有力气。接着他闻见那股熟悉的气味，然后是脚步声，高档皮鞋踩着华丽的硬木地板。肖好像发出一声轻笑，艾瑞克觉出胯部的压力减轻了，但他没有被放开。

“查尔斯·泽维尔。”肖说，“我怎么会没想到呢？”

“塞巴斯蒂安，”查尔斯的声音镇定又轻松，好像在派对上跟人自我介绍似的，“亲爱的朋友。别逼我说第二遍。”


	2. Chapter 2

艾瑞克在做梦。滚烫的幻影在他视野四处浮动，大片的红白色块碰撞着变幻成各种形状，啜泣与哀求的声音从远远的地方传来。他意识到这是梦境，然后觉出自己正蜷缩着躺在什么柔软的表面上，面颊蹭着细腻的织物，被他自己的泪水浸染得湿漉漉的。他还在发情，那甜蜜淫荡的气味让人羞耻，他的汗水浸透了薄薄的衬衣，一切都滚烫、难受、令人恶心。还有别的味道……别的……

他睁开眼睛，扫视着被淡淡光晕笼罩的昏暗房间，他警惕地试图用能力触碰、攫取每一寸金属，但发情影响了他的力量，浓重的Alpha气味使他头晕目眩。他试着翻过身来，觉出自己的大腿依旧赤裸着，黏滑的液体夹在腿间。他嗅出了那熟悉的味道，并在认出它的一瞬间松了口气，如释重负的感觉让他觉得更加疲惫不堪，但他紧绷的神经放松下来，眨着眼睛试图寻找气味的来源。即使意识还模糊着，他也知道这气味意味着他安全了。那是他的Alpha。

 **查尔斯** 。

查尔斯坐在床边的扶手椅上，一条腿翘在另一条腿上，饶有兴致地望着被发情期折磨的Omega。那么脆弱、无助、放荡，本能地追随着他释放出的每一点信息素气味。把他从地狱火带回来时，在路上他曾想过要给他使用抑制剂……但那有什么必要呢？既然他本人就在他身边。

“你真不该在这种时候去地狱火。”他说。艾瑞克仰起脸来找到了他，湿漉漉的绿眼睛在半梦半醒中仿佛蒙着一层雾，红润的双颊和淡色的薄唇的色泽被荷尔蒙熏蒸得如此美丽，让Alpha忍不住露出微笑，“我的朋友。”

“查尔斯。”他的声音嘶哑。Alpha衣着整齐，蓝眼睛熠熠闪光，丝绸似的棕色鬈发拢在脑后，在他发出呼唤的一瞬间，一只温暖的手就贴住了他的面颊。艾瑞克急切的转过脸来蹭着他的手心，鼻尖摩擦着他的手指，柔软的嘴唇在上面留下湿漉漉的痕迹，滚烫急促的呼吸拂过查尔斯的指尖。他近乎贪婪地嗅闻着查尔斯的手，那只手往上蹭过他浓密上翘的睫毛，纠结进他的姜色短发里，固定住他的脑袋，然后Alpha倾身下去给了他一个吻。

“如果你还记得我们曾讨论过这件事，”查尔斯贴着他的嘴唇说，“那你该承认，作为一个Omega，就算是你，在发情期也不应该到处乱跑。”

艾瑞克茫然地哼了一声，慢慢眨着眼睛，着迷地望着查尔斯，柔软的薄唇下意识地吮吸着查尔斯的上唇，好像他是一块美味多汁的糕点。

“你不记得了，是不是？”

他不记得了。他什么也不记得了。他本能地朝自己的Alpha贴过去，颤栗的身子抖个不停，刚刚被肖粗暴侵入过的地方又一次兴奋地分泌起湿润的爱液。他的体温升得更高，双颊红得更诱人，高烧使他的呼吸变得十分艰难。查尔斯见过不少糟糕的发情期，但像这次一样的还是头一回。艾瑞克需要被好好、好好地操一顿。他需要Alpha的精液，需要有人在自己身体妥帖、温柔地成结。

“查尔斯……”他再次哀求道，这次泪水从绿眼睛里涌出，顺着面颊浸湿床铺。

查尔斯撤开一点身子，朝他露出微笑。他想稍稍地折磨他，想看着他求饶，让他做出他在清醒时绝对做不出的软弱举动，作为他发情时跑去地狱火的惩罚。摧毁塞巴斯蒂安·肖的大脑让他的怒火稍微消减掉一点。但，哦，他真生气。可是艾瑞克总能让他心软。他是那么独特，锋利又美丽。他俯下身来，把鼻尖埋在艾瑞克的脖颈处，深深吸气，品尝着他的气味，听着Omega在自己身下发出嘶哑的小小呜咽。

“如果你想要，我就会给你。”他轻轻说，然后吻着他的腺体，牙齿和舌尖在上面流连，那上面还带着他之前留下的标记。Omega抽了一口气，觉出查尔斯解开了自己的衬衣纽扣，让他灼烫的肌肤暴露在温暖的空气里。他继续吻着他的脖颈，往下一路吻到锁骨，一边脱去自己的衣服。艾瑞克的手按住了他的肩膀，好像怕他会离自己而去似的。Alpha的身体年轻柔韧，艾瑞克修长的指尖摩挲过他流畅的肩膀线条，停在他的胸口，查尔斯按住他的手，在他指关节处吻了一下。

他本想从后面操他，但那样艾瑞克会难受地趴伏在床上，他怀疑Omega现在的力气不足以支撑自己的身体，于是他选了另一种常见的姿势。更温柔、直接，更易受孕。而且他也能看见艾瑞克的绿眼睛。他将能看见他双颊上的热度被自己一点点纾解，看见他渴望的激情得到释放，看见那张他深爱的面容上露出舒服的微笑。没有什么比这更能让一个Alpha感到满足。

查尔斯捞起艾瑞克的一条大腿，拇指在苍白洁净的肌肤上温柔地摩挲几下，Omega发出一声颤抖的呻吟，在床上挺起身子，几绺柔软的头发垂落到额前。查尔斯低声安慰着他，摆好他的双腿，让它们分得更开，觉出那瘦削的肌肉在自己手指下绷紧着微微痉挛起来。他湿得很厉害，透明爱液弄湿了大腿根部，阴茎微微挺立，浓重的麝香四散流溢。查尔斯把他的右腿整个抬起来，左手捞着他的胯部，手在他柔韧的臀部揉捏几下。

他推入一根手指。

“啊……”艾瑞克颤抖着睁开眼睛，“查尔斯……”

“是我，亲爱的。”Alpha轻轻说。他的手指一进去就被环绕住了，那淡色的、柔软的部位抽缩着夹紧它，天鹅绒般的内壁阵阵痉挛，艾瑞克发出渴望的呜咽，拼命挺着身体，想要更多。

查尔斯俯身亲吻着他，嘴唇在他肌肤上流连，摩挲过侧腰，含住Omega小小的乳头，觉出它在自己唇舌间微微发硬起来，几乎像某种结实的、小小的水果。艾瑞克强壮却瘦削，没有Omega惯有的那种温柔的弧线，可他比任何东西品尝起来都要美味。查尔斯用牙齿玩弄着艾瑞克的乳头，听着他发出柔软又满足的呜咽，仿佛落入陷阱的小动物。然后他推入了第二根手指，紧紧贴在第一根旁边，食指和中指一起转动着，扩张着，大量涌出的爱液让他的动作进行得很顺利，艾瑞克颤抖起来，呼吸渐渐变得急促。他的身体又一次痛苦而渴望地挺起来，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，查尔斯用另一只手护住他的腰，防止他脱力跌回去。如果他的手再大一点，也许比艾瑞克自己的再大一些，他一定可以用双手揽过Omega的腰。如此纤窄，如此完美，一件纯粹的艺术品。

查尔斯的触碰温柔有力，有条不紊，熟练而热情。他的气味清新而强势，嘴唇温暖又柔软。这是每个Omega都梦寐以求的情人。在黯淡的光线下，他身体的线条显得流畅而强壮，手臂、肩膀和锁骨的凹陷是如此迷人，最铁石心肠的Omega也会为之沦陷。但艾瑞克无暇欣赏这一切，他只想要一件事……他颤栗着，喘息着，绷紧身体……他要查尔斯的阴茎。要它顶进自己身体里。要它用精液把自己填满。

查尔斯听见了他的诉求，于是微笑着又推入了两根手指，觉出艾瑞克的大腿猛然绷紧，痛苦地微微抽搐起来。他用拇指抚按着那些痉挛的肌肉，吻着他的膝盖和小腿，低声安抚着他。艾瑞克的面颊已经被红晕染透，薄唇启开着，绿眼睛里闪烁着泪光，随查尔斯手部的动作不断配合着挺动身体，肌肤被床单蹭得微微发红。

他这副样子无比动人，谁都得承认这一点。查尔斯再次俯身亲吻他，然后跪直身体，把艾瑞克的双腿分得更开，他托住他的臀部，让艾瑞克的腿搭在自己小臂处。他把手指取出来，看着那隐秘的小穴难耐等待下一次入侵，粉色的内壁微微翻出一点，被爱液浸润得润泽完美。查尔斯没有让它等太久，他自己的阴茎早就完全勃起了，头部送进去后，艾瑞克发出一声疼痛的呻吟，但依旧本能地朝后顶着，想要更多。

查尔斯没有犹豫，下一秒钟，他就完全挺送进去，听见Omega呜咽起来，修长的手指扯紧床单，紧致的内部却温柔地接待了他。他已经几乎失去了意识，半闭的眼睛闪着水光，睫毛也沾满泪水，但还是发出阵阵呻吟回应查尔斯的动作。Alpha调整好姿势，慢慢地、温柔地、有节奏地动作起来。艾瑞克的薄唇溢出破碎的呜咽，查尔斯握住他滚烫的手，再次俯身亲吻他的脖颈，牙齿啃噬着那埋在薄薄肌肤下的腺体。他边标记他，边富有节律地操他，觉出他的臀瓣不停夹紧，大腿被他的动作顶弄得分得更开，直到几乎微微抽筋。在最初几下抽插之后，艾瑞克就完全放松下来，迎接着Alpha的入侵。查尔斯在他的脖颈下留下牙印，然后亲吻着他的耳侧，一边呢喃着柔声抚慰他。他知道等Omega醒来后，一定会对自己今夜的反应感到羞耻。艾瑞克从来不是需要抚慰的Omega，他比大多数Alpha都要强大，但不包括这时——这时，在尤为糟糕的发情期里，他不得不受人摆弄。幸运的是，查尔斯精通于摆弄他。

“你想让我在里面成结吗，艾瑞克？”他轻轻问，喘息着，温柔地把艾瑞克垂在额前的头发捋顺到耳后，“想让我射在里面吗？”

“想，”艾瑞克嘶哑地说，上气不接下气，“想，查尔斯，要……”

查尔斯吻吻他的面颊，朝他微笑起来。“如你所愿，亲爱的。”

他的阴茎开始涨大，把Omega顶弄得不停抽气。他的热度降下去了，意识也回复了一点——欢愉胜过了痛苦，查尔斯觉出他伸手揽住了自己的脖颈，想要主动吻他。于是他温柔地回吻他，撬开那甜美的薄唇，品尝着他的甜味。

“你会为我生个孩子……”他低声说，“艾瑞克，你和我，我们的孩子。”

他发出含混的咕哝表示赞同，查尔斯满足地呻吟一声。他成结了，让他们牢牢地锁在一起。Alpha俯下身来，搂着艾瑞克，让他们一起侧躺着，Omega变得异常温顺，疲惫又舒适，他自己射出的精液黏黏地粘在他们的腹部。查尔斯亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，艾瑞克昏昏欲睡、完全卸下防备的样子让他觉得很有趣。那种激烈的热度渐渐褪去，发情期的不适也得到了缓解。查尔斯觉出自己的精液一股股地进到艾瑞克的身体里，他不知道Omega可以承受这么多的液体。他小心地摆好艾瑞克依旧紧绷的双腿，觉出自己射尽了，结自动打开，涨大的阴茎也回复了正常的大笑。Omega柔软地哼了一声，当查尔斯想起身时，他半梦半醒地拉住了他的手，努力想要睁开眼睛。

“别走。”艾瑞克低声说——他的声音恢复了正常，“留下。”

于是查尔斯躺了回去。他把被子拉上来，揽着自己的Omega，听着他满足的呼吸，与他一起入睡。


End file.
